Reckoning
by steelcrash
Summary: A message from Optimus Prime promised sanctuary on Earth, but Ultra Magnus and his crew find it's nothing like what they were hoping. Post "Age of Extinction."
1. Chapter 1

Reckoning

Chapter 1—Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Arms crossed, field neutral, Ultra Magnus stood, silent, staring at the main screen on the bridge of the _Eclipse_, considering the world hanging in the void. Blue oceans and white clouds broken by the expanses of land. Any other time, the mech would've taken time to ponder its beauty. Now, he only wanted answers.

Behind him, he heard Prowl exvent, trying to get his attention. Chromia glared at the former Autobot second in command, but Prowl ignored it.

"Hot Rod keeps comming. He's being rather insistent he needs to talk to you," Prowl said.

"Open the transmission," Magnus said.

"We're bringing you a present. Taking the ship was easy. Fighting off the squishees, not so much. They were uh, kind of insistent the ship was theirs, but we took it with a minimum of casualties.," Hot Rod said.

Magnus twitched in annoyance at the comm from the younger mech. Pit-spawned, thrice damned sparklings.

"What casualties?" Magnus asked.

"Singed a few of the squishees," Hot Rod said. "Nobody's dead. Got a few customers for First Aid, though. Anything else?"

"Get here as soon as you can," Magnus said. "Prowl, cut the transmission."

He did as commanded. "These humans now know there are more of us," Prowl said. "What next?"

"I'm going down there," Magnus said.

"I'll accompany you," Prowl said.

"No. You're needed here," Magnus said. "I need to know someone responsible is taking care of things in my absence."

Another look exchanged between Chromia and Prowl, this time of exasperation.

"Prowl, you're in charge until Elita-1 returns," Magnus said.

"You're just gonna go down there, unannounced?"

At the sound of another voice, Magnus turned around.

"It's worked before," Magnus said. "And these beings need to be reminded of who and what they're dealing with."

Wheeljack rolled his optics at his stubborn mate.

"Yeah, so popping down there unannounced, without backup, brilliant idea, Magnus," Wheeljack said.

Ultra Magnus' field flared with annoyance, and more than one bot on the bridge aimed frowns his way. They were all tense enough without the mech in charge making it worse.

"Haven't you seen the communications from the planet these past few days?" Magnus said.

"We all have," Wheeljack said. "The Cons trashed another of their cities, and Prime and company kicked aft."

Monitoring news feeds and other communications from the planet below had not been a pleasant experience for anyone. Considering the news about what happened to several of the Autobots taking refuge on the planet below. Offered sanctuary, betrayed, and hunted by the animals that were supposed to be their allies. Who now had Cybertronian technology in their hands, and were happily flaunting it for all to see.

Well, Magnus had a job to do, and he wasn't going to put it off. He was itching to get down to the surface, collect whatever Autobots were left, clean up the mess the Decepticons made, and leave. If he could convince Optimus. Possibly his twin wouldn't need much convincing. However, multiple attempts at communicating with Optimus were unsuccessful. Bumblebee was the only mech they'd managed to reach. He kept telling Magnus to wait.

"Calm down," Wheeljack muttered. "Bee's down there. Prime's probably busy. You know how he is. Besides, we've got another ship to deal with."

"You, Brainstorm and Perceptor can start your work as soon as they arrive," Magnus said.

"Still slagged off about how Elita just made the decision without asking you?" Wheeljack asked.

"She outranks me," Magnus said.

"That may be, but she's been deferring to you, and you know it. Plus you were taking too long to make a decision, so she made it for you," Wheeljack said. "It was the right choice. We couldn't leave that ship in their hands."

Wheeljack was correct. Leaving the long-lost Knights Temenos in the hands of the organics was not a good idea. Getting it back at all was a miracle. Or sheer dumb luck.

Either way, it was back in Autobot hands, thanks to Elita-1 and the others. Magnus was going to have a long talk with the femme when she returned. Enflaming the combined egos and bravado of Hot Rod and Springer by encouraging them, and then supporting them was not what he called a wise idea. Then the femme went with them to steal back the ship from the humans. Hot Rod no doubt, assumed command. Springer going along as always. One or the other was always in charge when mischief was afoot. Kup going with them to keep them from getting killed, or worse. Blurr, Sunstreaker, Brainstorm and Moonracer also went along.

Their egos, and the ship he could deal with. Optimus' reluctance to communicate with him, not so much. He could feel him—distant, but he wouldn't answer. Stubborn aft-head. Always had been. Too rash, too caring. Both qualities part of what made him Optimus. And they had been apart too long.

"I'm not waiting any longer," Magnus said. "Put me down at Bumblebee's location."

88888

Cade Yeager sat in the doorway of the Airstream trailer he and Tessa were calling home. The kid was at school, trying to finish up before graduation. The bots were out sunning themselves in the field in front of the house, talking among themselves. The fact they were all back in Texas so fast was a relief. It was a wonder what a little money and fast-talking could do.

Joshua Joyce was paying to get the place fixed up, and the American government also stepped in, helping move things along swiftly. Plus they were kissing his ass as a way of trying to kiss Autobot aft. One tiny way of trying to make up for Harold Attinger's actions.

An investigation was under way, fingers were being pointed, and unlike Attinger's proclamation that no one would care about what happened to the Autobots. The outrage was just getting started, but the bots had been formally granted amnesty and no amount of apologies would make up for what happened.

And so far, things were all right. Until a shaft of light appeared in the field, and something was left in its place. Too stunned to run, Cade stood, jaw dropping, thinking at first it was Optimus. The form was almost identical in height and build, but the colors were different. The mech was white, blue and grey, holding a giant hammer in one hand.

Bumblebee was already on his feet in front of the big mech, and the others followed. Cade walked over, curious. He stopped by Bumblebee, leaning against the scout's leg.

"It's good to see you all," Magnus said, sparing the human a glance. An interesting development, and a story he wanted to hear. "But I'm not here to exchange pleasantries. Where is Optimus? We have much to discuss."

None of them said anything. Hound gnawed on a shell casing, arms crossed, staring at the ground. The unsubtle look exchanged between Crosshairs and Drift and the flare of panic from Bumblebee's energy field gave Magnus hope it was just uneasiness on their part. No, he was not that lucky.

"Where is Optimus hiding?" Magnus asked.

"He's not here," Crosshairs said.

"Then when will he return?"

"Hard sayin'," he replied.

"Bumblebee. . ." Magnus said, knowing the scout would cave. Or not.

"He's gone," Hound said. "As in not here. Gone off the planet looking for the creators. Lockdown fed him some line about a bounty on his head, and the creators were the reason why."

Magnus slammed the butt of his hammer into the ground, and he let his energy field flare with his anger and frustration.

"You just let him leave," Magnus said. "He went off, on his own, to face the Quintessons? And you were all right with this?"

"Well, he was very determined," Crosshairs offered. "The upside to all this is Lockdown is dead and we've got some rights now."

"Who terminated Lockdown?" Magnus asked.

"Optimus," Crosshairs said. "Who else? Well, with a little assistance."

"A lot of assistance," Cade added.

"Excuse me, why are you here, and what do you think you have to offer, human?" Magnus said.

"I'm Cade Yeager," he said. "Autobot ally. You're standing on _my_ land. And you can't just bust in here demanding answers when I don't even know who you are and what the hell you want with Optimus."

Magnus went down on one knee. "Cade Yeager, I am Ultra Magnus, chief enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, and the twin of Optimus Prime."

Cade stood his ground. "Bee, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes," Bumblebee said.

"OK," Cade muttered. "So. . .why didn't you get here before now? We could've used your help. And what's a Quint whatever?"

"Let me contact my ship," Magnus said. "I believe the others will want to hear whatever you have to say, and I will in turn explain."

"Well, there goes the rest of the day," Hound said.

Drift elbowed him, but he knew it was the truth. Their moment of peace was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Reckoning

Chapter 2—Unforeseen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Cade listened as the others all told the big mech their version of recent events, and was finally allowed his own turn. Then he was ordered by Ultra Magnus to show him the weapons he'd acquired on the Knight ship.

"The government's been demanding I turn them over, but considering, they're staying here," Cade said. "If you want them. . ."

"You can keep the weapons. The ship recognized your need, and you have proven your worth," Magnus said. "Every other bit of technology and data your kind has will be turned over to us once a suitable deadline has been negotiated. If not, other avenues will have to be explored. But everything will be returned. I will, of course, need a little time to be acquainted with the proper authorities. A deadline will be set once I have a better understanding of your technology and have an estimate of just how long it will take for everything to be given back, or destroyed."

"You really expect them to just give it up?" Cade asked.

"It is not an expectation," Magnus said. "It will happen, regardless. Willingly or not, it will happen."

"Why are you so confident?" Cade said.

"I am the enforcer of the Tyrest Accord," Magnus said. "The document governs the control of Cybertronian technology, and forbids it from being in the possession of alien species."

"Good luck with that," Cade muttered.

"You don't think your government will comply?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know," Cade said. "But the fact Megatron, or Galvatron, is still out there, and we'll need help running him to ground, maybe they would trade?"

"A viable solution to conflict over our technology," Magnus said. "Cade Yeager, would you be willing to be our liaison with your people?"

"Uh, I don't think I'm the guy you want," Cade said.

"You and your offspring willingly laid your lives on the line for my brother and others of my kind without any expectation of compensation," Magnus said. "You are the right being for this. For now, I must return to my ship. I will come back later."

With that, Magnus commed Prowl, who had him bounced back to the _Eclipse_. Months of hope and anticipation crushed with only a few words. Get to Earth. Protect Optimus. Not so easy to do _when he wasn't there. _His aft-headed twin made a brash decision without thinking it through. Putting the safety of others before himself was so typically Optimus. Well, Lockdown was dead, so the bounty hunter was no longer a problem. Other issues were going to need solving, issues Magnus was not equipped to deal with. He'd face them in the morning, and hopefully Elita and the others would be back.

A more immediate problem would be facing Wheeljack and keeping Prowl off his back. And of course, his mate was waiting in their quarters, tinkering with what looked like a grenade.

"I hope that isn't what I think it is," Magnus said, setting his hammer down.

"One of the prototypes I've been developing," Wheeljack said. "Don't worry, it's just the housing. The ordnance is in the armory."

"You know working on anything outside of the lab is not allowed," Magnus said.

"When has that ever stopped me?" Wheeljack asked, grinning.

"Never," Magnus said, sitting down beside the engineer.

"How'd it go?" Wheeljack asked. "You've been shutting me out so. . ."

The flare of Magnus' field made Wheeljack flinch.

"Easy," Wheeljack said. "Can't be that bad, can it?"

"Much worse, actually," Magnus said. "Optimus is gone."

"Gone? Where?" Wheeljack said.

"Off-world," Magnus replied. "The Quintessons placed a bounty on Optimus, and naturally, Lockdown came calling, and Optimus left to protect the others."

"He went looking for them? Is he stupid?" A bad choice of words.

"Optimus can be brash. Perhaps there are extenuating circumstances of which I'm yet unaware," Magnus said.

"I'm sorry, Mags," Wheeljack said, pulling the bigger mech close.

"Bumblebee told me his version of events, and so have the others," Magnus added. "They've taken refuge with a human ally."

"And?" Wheeljack asked.

"I told them I'd return later," Magnus said.

"That's it?"

"Yes," Magnus said.

88888

Tessa Yeager knew something was up the minute she stepped inside the trailer. Her father wasn't tinkering with anything. Instead, he was lounging on the couch, staring up at the large flatscreen TV Joshua Joyce insisted they needed. And he was watching the news. Her dad did not watch the news.

"Hey Dad," she said, setting down her bag and kicking off her shoes. "What's for supper?"

"Shh, honey, can't you see I'm watching the news?" he said, waving her off.

"Why?"

Cade frowned, turning up the volume.

". . .and American and Chinese officials have confirmed the alien ship seen during the battle of Hong Kong has, in fact, been stolen from Chinese custody as of earlier today. . ."

"What?" Tessa snapped. "Are there more. . ."

"Sweetie, I wouldn't get worked up over nothing," Cade said.

"Nothing? NOTHING? It's probably the Decepticons, and there are only four Autobots left on the planet, with like, 50 Decepticons running loose, and you're not worried?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, breathe," Cade said as his daughter flopped down beside him. "Honey, it's gonna be fine. I promise."

"I've heard that before," she said. "What's for supper? Leftovers? One of the state troopers said they'd escort us into town if we wanted to do that."

"We're not bothering the troopers," Cade said. The nice state troopers the state of Texas offered to keep people away from their place and provide a little privacy and protection. A couple of state troopers was better than members of the Texas Army National Guard after the first few days home. Luckily, the feds hadn't come knocking, but it was coming.

"Homework done?"

"All caught up," Tessa said. "I can take my finals when I'm ready."

"I'm sorry you missed graduation," Cade said.

Tessa shrugged. "Hey, I missed a ceremony, but I still get my diploma when I pass," she said. "Anyway, we got the Autobots out of the deal, so that's worth something, isn't it?"

"I broke my promise to your mother," Cade said.

"Promises are meant to be broken," Tessa said. "I think missing graduation is going to become a Yeager family tradition."

"Shane coming by tonight?"

"Of course," Tessa said, standing. "Why are you watching the news anyway? The bots tip you off about something?"

"Well, you knew Bee was keeping quiet about something," Cade said.

"Yeah," Tessa said. "So?"

"Things around here are going to get more interesting, and if the feds show up, don't be surprised," Cade said.

"Dad. . ."

"Tessie, dinner," Cade said. "Burgers and a salad? That sound good?"

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sure," she said. Interesting? She hoped her dad was wrong.

88888


End file.
